


Same As The Day Before

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie takes care of Nick far too often for her liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same As The Day Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doranwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/gifts).



It went much the way Cassie had Seen it, though that didn't make it any easier to deal with. A flurry of bullets and knives in the hands of armed guards, the attacks coming a little faster than Cassie had thought that it would. Somehow it had seemed slower in the Vision, though that could very well have been the absinthe clouding it a little.

Once they were holed up in their hotel room, Cassie took a closer look at Nick's arm. He had been shot at, fairly minor as far as Division goons were concerned. She cleaned it as best as she could, dosing both Nick and his arm liberally with vodka. It was the best she could do as a disinfectant and analgesic; even though she had been forewarned with the Vision, it was still next to impossible to get her hands on narcotics without attracting notice of the unsavory kind. She wasn't interested in drug runners trying to get any ideas about her, and Nick could still be very protective of her if he thought that guys were trying to take advantage of her petite self. She could defend herself, he knew that, but that didn't stop him from playing the chivalric hero.

What a goober.

Nick hissed but didn't jerk away from the sting of the vodka. "You'd think you'd be used to this by now," Cassie groused, shaking her head a little. "Doesn't look like I'll need to stitch you up."

"Thank God," Nick grumbled himself, frowning at the wound. "I have scars enough by now."

"Well, if you tried stopping the bullets with something _other_ than your body..."

"Ha ha," he shot back. "Ow!" he cried when she blotted at the wound with a towel.

He stopped when he noticed how pale she was at the sight of the wound still bleeding a little after she lifted the towel. "What is it?"

She didn't reply immediately, and only looked up when he called her name a few times. "What? Oh. Yeah. Bleeding."

"What the hell was that just now? You're not scared of blood."

"No. But you're supposed to keep it inside your body, dumbass," Cassie replied. Her heart wasn't in it, though.

"Did you See something?" Nick asked in concern.

Cassie nodded. "Yeah. I need to clean up your arm better. Can't let it get infected."

Frowning, Nick nodded. "Yeah, don't think I'll like what will happen if it does."

"No, you don't," she said in a low tone, not able to meet his eyes.

Nick pulled her into an awkward one-armed hug with his good arm. "Hey. Hey. Don't think about that, okay? Douse me with that rotgut as much as you need to. I'm a tough guy, I can take it. Promise." He tucked his head down on top of hers and gave her a little squeeze with his good arm. "It's going to be all right. We've survived this long. It's going to take more than a dirty wound to put me down."

She sniffled a little as she nodded. "But you're a dumbass."

"I've been through worse. I'll be okay." Nick pulled back and grinned at her. "Go on, patch me up and then we'll go out to eat. You'll feel better."

"What about you?"

"I'll feel better on a full stomach, too."

Cassie rolled her eyes, but her lips quirked a bit in the corners. "It's too soon to go out after that last raid. Division will be on the lookout for us."

"You know that for sure?"

"Well, I didn't _See_ it," she admitted as she cleaned off the blood again. "But they usually are, and I don't want to chance it."

Nick remained silent until she had the antibiotic ointment and gauze taped in place, then started to wrap an Ace bandage loosely around it so that there were a few more layers to bleed through if the gauze wasn't enough. "There's a buffet next door, you know."

She looked up with a smile. "That'll work. Nothing bad happens."

"Perfect. We'll eat, rest up, then live to haunt Division another day."

Rolling her eyes again, Cassie got up to scrub the blood off her hands and towel as best as she could. It wouldn't do to show up at a restaurant looking like a murderer. When she got out of the bathroom, Nick had shrugged on his jacket again, and the Ace bandage didn't really show through the hole in the sleeve. They looked the way they had when eating at the restaurant the day before, so no one would notice the difference.

Just another day harassing Division, really.

The End


End file.
